otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
An Alpha Wolf
---- 'Moldering Meadows - ' :Rather plain-looking cookie cutter tract houses line the neatly maintained asphalt streets of this provincial subdivision on the outskirts of Necromundus city center, with lots of earth tones, flat roofs and small yards carpeted with artificial turf. :It is a cold night. The slightest breeze stirs over the land infrequently. A few wispy cirrus clouds streak the otherwise clear sky. :The scattered worlds of the afterlife stretch across the Necromundus sky. The sky whales drift through the night once again. ---- Nodhi stands outside Garviel's house, in his usual swath of robes, waiting patiently and silently as only a rogue can. Garviel opens up the door. The Pack Leader isn't in his usual armor, but he does have his axe over his back, apparently just to be sure. Yes, there is fur. "Yes?" he asks in his normal low growl. Nodhi bows. "This one requests a few moments of your time, Pack Leader?" he says politely. "To discuss a commission, and a matter of other importance." Garviel nods a bit, "Come in, then, I'd rrequest that you leave whateverr arrms you may carrrry with you at the doorr," he adds, turning to head back in. ---- 'Garviel's House - ' :A single-storey house with lime green concrete walls, a flat slate roof and round windows. It's surrounded by narrow strips of artificial turf that serve as the lawn. ---- Nodhi steps into the house, politely drawing the two daggers at his belt to set on the floor by the door. "This one thanks you," he says. "No need," Garvi replies, going to sit in a chair somewhere, and offereing another to Nodhi. The Pack Leader's armor is hung upon a rack in the doorway, "What can I do forr you?" Nodhi nods toward his daggers. "The first is the dagger, there. This one hunts the meat he uses in recipes, and was wondering what barter you would accept to sharpen the dagger to its finest edge?" Garviel casts a look over at the dagger, glancing at it for a decent amount of time and flicking an ear slightly, "I'd say a thousand, may be morre orr less depending on how stubborrn the metal wants to be. If I say that it wont exceed one thousand five hundrred, would it be alrright to get you the final bill once I've finished with it?" Nodhi nods. "This one needs the knives for hunting, so speed would be appreciated. This one bought the best one your shop had to offer, and found it quite satisfactory." Garviel nods, "I imagine I could have it done by tomorrrrow evening. Would that be satisfactorry?" he asks, "And if you bought it frrom the shop, I'll give you a discount, whateverr the final figurre is, you get ten perrcent off," Nodhi laughs. "This one would have commissioned you directly, but did not see the point in disturbing your peace just for that, when there were weapons for sale at your shop." Garviel flicks his tail slightly, "I see. Perrhaps it would be a good idea to hone the weapons at the shop anyways..." he trails, "But this is fine, I'm sorrrry that it wasn't of the highest quality to begin with," Nodhi bows. "It is your shop. One imagines you have reasons for all that you do. So the visit has waited until another matter or two could be addressed as well." Garviel nods as well to that, "I'm listening. I can't prromise anything, but I will listen and give whateverr you have to say considerration," "First a question," says Nodhi carefully. "Did you truly tell Bennatsuyu he was not to defend himself when attacked?" "No," Garvi replies, flicking his ears back slightly, "I told him that it'd be a good idea not to starrt alterrcations, not to not defend himself. If therre was a missunderrstanding, I will have to corrrrect it," Nodhi nods."It seemed a strange thing to say," he agrees. "But so much is strange in this city, that this one has difficulty taking anything at face value. It does, however, lead to the heart of the matter that brings this one to your door. This one increasingly finds that there are deceitful elements within the city, interested in little beyond their own gain, at any price." Garviel nods a little, "I cerrtainly know the type. I'll have to speak to Bennatsuyu about that, thank you forr inforrming me," he says, ears not as flat, but still lower than normal. He's listening though. Nodhi shakes his head. "This one does not accuse Bennatsuyu of being one of those people, though perhaps deceived by them. This one wishes to know...what recourse is there from persecution, Pack Leader? If another should come hunting me, with or without cause, what redress is there but to fight, and if weaker, submit?" "Nothing, rreally," Garvi replies, his ears drooping this time, not flattening, "I didn't mean to imply he was one of them, just that I should corrrrect the misinterrprretation of what I said," he replies with a vague wave of his paw. Nodhi nods. "This one wonders...if alliance may not be possible? Between all races, not wolves only. To provide recourse, that in the city there may be peace." "It...could be possible," Garvi replies, "We'd prrobably have to worrk with Death, this is his jurrisdiction afterr all...I would rreadily pledge the Shining Pack to help, but ourr numberrs arre few, we /arre/ going to need morre help if we want to be able to pull something like that off," "This one understands, Pack Leader," nods the desert man. "This one merely wished to bring the proposition to you as a possibility. Surely, peace and stability within the city are good for all concerned, even if some find it restricting or dull." Garvi nods, "I'll see about setting up a talk with Death, and see if therre arre otherrs we can brring to ourr cause," he replies. "Perhaps...if it is not angels, or those allied with them...perhaps all will listen," says Nodhi quietly. "There are creatures enough beyond the portals. This one does not wish to fight for his life here in the city as well, nor see the weaker preyed upon. It is no fit way to exist." Garviel nods, "I agrree with you completely. It's just getting togetherr something forr an operration like this isn't easy, and will take time and rresourrces. Like I said, I'll see about getting a meeting with Death and go frrom therre," Nodhi nods. "This one will ask, and see if other races are interested in ...a council of sorts, perhaps, to adjudicate such matters." "I agrree, a council would be a good idea. Each of the memberrs who sit would be elected," Garvi reiplies with a nod. "However each race handles such things," Nodhi agrees. Garviel nods, "Trrue. We wouldn't want to forrce things on people if they didn't choose to," he replies, "Well...that looks good, is therre anything else, orr is this what we'rre prresenting to Death?" Nodhi nods. "This is all this one wished to set before you," he says. "Perhaps on speaking with other races, there will be other factors to consider." "Agrreed, but I think it would be a good idea to speak with Death firrst. If we have his backing, the otherr rraces arre morre likely to listen to us," Nodhi nods, getting to his feet. "Or at least...not his opposition. This one resides with Linnael, in Dead End Gardens, and will await the completed dagger. If it is as splendid as it seems, this one may request a second, but is not certain." Garviel nods, "I'm always will to do business. I'll trry and get this to you tomorrrrow, and see about getting a meeting with Death as soon as I can," Nodhi puts his hands together, bowing. "This one thanks you for your time, and for your work, and bids you good evening." "You as well," he replies, standing and going towards his armor. He does return the bow with a dip of his head. (Return to Law And Disorder) Category:Logs